Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power conversion technique; more particularly, the invention relates to a forward-based power conversion apparatus.
Description of Related Art
One of the common power conversion apparatuses is a forward-based power conversion apparatus. In general, when the forward-based power conversion apparatus supplies an output voltage to a load, a reverse voltage of a secondary winding of a transformer is always not used in an effective manner and is accordingly wasteful. On said condition, the overall power loss of the power conversion apparatus may increase, thus lessening the conversion efficiency of the power conversion apparatus.